


Sehun's 5+1 list that didn't really go as planned

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Junnie is Sehun's number 1, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: 5 Things Sehun wanted in his Baba and 1 thing he didn't want (+1 for Junmyeon but -1 for Yifan, really)





	Sehun's 5+1 list that didn't really go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> warning: POV shifts non-stop
> 
> For my prompter, I hope you like it even though it's (really really) short ;u; 
> 
> (#Prompt 63)

Junmyeon found a list on the dining table when he came back from the grocery store. It was short and it only had two things on it but the title of the list makes Junmyeon lift an eyebrow.

 

“Sehunnnie,” He calls for this four year old son. His son come running to him, “What’s this, Sehunnie?”

 

Looking at his appa and at the paper, Sehun smiles, “That’s a list of how baba should be like! Kyungsoo ahjusshi and Chanyeol ahjusshi are both short and tall see! So that’s why appa needs to have a tall husband too so that it’s balanced!” Sehunnie giggles at his own joke and continues, “Also, appa is very funny but no one appreciates it so that’s why baba needs to be funny to understand appa’s jokes like me!”

 

Junmyeon smiles at his son wondering what on earth is going on his son’s head but being the somewhat guilty parent that he is for being a single parent and being a good parent who encourages whatever their child wants to do to encourage creativity, Junmyeon only nods his head with agreement to his son.

 

“Maybe with this list, I can find a baba for you then.”

 

Sehunnie smiles so wide at that thinking back about the list he made and why he made it. With his appa now knowing about it, the list can continue to grow and then in time, Sehunnie can have another appa like Jongin!   
  


 

**_List of what baba should be like:_ **

 

**_**_1\. He must be tall_ ** _ **

 

 

His appa should get someone as tall as Chanyeol ahjusshi so that it would be easier for appa to reach the top shelves without getting the stool like Kyungsoo ahjusshi too. His appa always has trouble reaching the top shelves at home, at the office, in the store room, in the supermarket and everywhere else that is high. Pressing his lips together, Sehunnie looks at his appa, turns to his Chanyeol ahjusshi helping Kyungsoo ahjusshi get the plates down and decides there and then that his appa should have someone serious as tall as Chanyeol ahjusshi too. His appa wouldn’t face too much trouble then too, Sehunnie justifies himself.

 

Then again, looking at Jongin who is screaming his head off and smacking his appa’s face in laughter, Sehunnie looks towards his appa and Kyungsoo Ahjusshi and thinks that maybe he should get appa a husband like that too. Jongin always smiles so widely when Chanyeol Ahjusshi lifts him up and always giggle his head off when the elder man carries him on his shoulders. Maybe it is the air that is different up there and that’s why it makes Jongin go crazy, Sehunnie thinks yes, this is the second justification as to why appa needs to get a tall husband and why Sehunnie needs a tall baba.

 

~~ Because he seriously wants to know if the air up there makes people go crazy. ~~

 

~~~

 

Unknown to Sehun, Junmyeon was actually seeing someone who is indeed tall. His name is Yifan, Wu Yifan and he is from China. Junmyeon told him about Sehun upon their first blind date when Sehun was staying over with the Park-Do household. Thinking back to what Sehun’s list said about his potential baba being tall, Yifan actually fit the bill perfectly fine since the Chinese man was almost if not taller than Chanyeol.

 

~~~

 

**_**_2\. He must be funny (MUST! APPA NEEDS SOMEONE WHO GETS HIS JOKES LIKE ME)_ ** _ **

 

 

“What did the sea say to the beach?” Sehunnie watches as his appa asks his friends, “Nothing. He just waved.”

 

Appa’s friends rolls their eyes at him. Sehunnie personally finds his appa’s jokes hilarious but he doesn’t understand why post people don’t laugh at it. Kyungsoo ahjusshi laughs at his own jokes sometimes while Chanyeol ahjusshi gives him that smile that Sehunnie sometimes sees on his appa’s face when looking at him. Chanyeol ahjusshi exchanges jokes with both appa and Kyungsoo ahjusshi too so if Sehunnie is going to get himself a baba, baba needs to be funny and he needs to understand appa’s jokes.

 

~~ Somehow Sehunnie feels mortally offended when people don’t react to appa’s jokes ~~

 

~~~

 

Junmyeon watches as Yifan laugh till he has to hold his stomach. It’s not usual that people laugh at his jokes what not his dad jokes. Yifan really likes his jokes and he too texts him the funniest puns sometimes when they text. They’ve been on their fifth date so far and once again Junmyeon thinks that Yifan fits the bill of being Sehunnie’s potential baba since he gets his jokes and enjoys them. A plus point is the fact that even Yifan exchanges dad jokes with him.

 

Junmyeon smiles thinking that Sehunnie would love to meet Yifan one day too.

 

~~~

 

**_**_3\. He must be handsome (APPA NEEDS THE MOST HANDSOME OF THEM ALL)_ ** _ **

 

 

Sehunnie was playing with his rubber ducky in the bath with his appa seated on the toilet seat when Sehunnie remembers his list. He was thinking about their topic in pre-school about genders when he recalls his potential baba.

 

“He needs to be handsome.”

 

“Hmm? Who needs to be handsome?”

 

“Baba!”

 

“Sehunnie, I’m quite okay already, there’s no need to-“

 

“Jonginnie’s appa-s are both handsome, appa! So you need to find someone handsome too! Besides, they say if you keep looking at handsome people, your child will be handsome too! I need to be handsome so you need to find a handsome papa for me!”

 

“Sweetheart, it’s not like that. They usually say that only to pregnant people-“

 

“He needs to be handsome, appa!” Junmyeon shakes his head as he laughs. His son really has weird ideas.

 

“Who taught you this baby?”

 

“No one! No one taught me! I heard it from the ahjumma at pre-school!”

 

~~~

 

Thinking back about the additional requirement on Sehunnie’s list, Junmyeon looks up from his pasta in front of him. Yifan is indeed handsome, he is a model after all, or he was before he decided that being a model trainer was better than being a model. He does get requested jobs here and there though. Being tall and handsome are basically a requirement for that line of work anyways, Junmyeon thinks to himself and Yifan being active in the market is another proof as to why he can be justified as handsome.

 

Yifan notices Junmyeon staring and smiles at him making the Korean man blush.

 

~~~

 

Sehunnie barely makes it pass his fourth requirement before he meets Yifan. Hiding somewhat shyly behind Junmyeon, the little one looks upwards to meet the other man’s face. Noticing this, the strange man kneels down lower for Sehunnie to look at him properly.

 

“You’re really tall.”

 

“Yes, yes I am.”

 

“Do you like appa’s jokes? I like appa’s jokes.”

 

“I do. I have a joke prepared for you too.” Sehunnie doesn’t respond, waiting for him to continue, “How do planets plan a party?”

 

Sehun smiles in delight hearing about his favourite pun, “They plan-et! Appa, he likes jokes like that! I like him!”

 

Smiling towards his silly son, Junmyeon smiles, “I’m glad you do, Hunnie. Does he fulfil your requirements?”

 

Looking towards the man and back towards his appa, Sehun nods and smiles.

 

“Maybe,” he says before running away.

 

~~~

 

****_4\. He must be athletic (So that he can teach me how to play sports and appa can be our cheerleader)_ ** **

 

 

Yifan took the Kim-s to go play basketball. Or rather, he and Sehunnie went to play basketball while Junmyeon sat at the bleachers taking hundreds of photos of Sehun while watching over their stuff.

 

Yifan taught Sehun how to shoot and explained the basics of basketball to him before he proceeded to show off a little to the both of them. Once he was done showing off his three pointer and had Sehun trying to throw at the hoop, Sehun managed to get the ball in several times and every time he did, his face would light up so brightly, Junmeyon kept saying he needed darker sunglasses because his smile was so bright he was going blind.

 

It was a day well spent; Sehun is happy because he played basketball and tells his Appa he wants to play more basketball, Junmyeon is happy because his son had fun with both him and Yifan and that his son now has a hobby other than following him around and being possessive and Yifan is happy because Junmyeon is happy and because Sehunnie seems to have approved of his presence.

 

~~ Ten years down the road and Sehun is going to kick Yifan’s ass at basketball ~~

 

****_5\. He must be multi-talented_ ** **

 

 

Yifan started living with them nowadays ever since Sehunie was introduced to Yifan and Appa told him that he and Yifan are now in a serious relationship and they would like to see if Sehunnie is okay with living with Yifan. Sehunnie watched as Yifan sang while trying to wash the dishes. Sehunnie says ‘trying’ because Appa is watching the other man like a hawk, commenting here and there about how to properly wash the plates. Yifan doesn’t mind it at all and instead continues to serade Appa with his  ~~ kinda awful ~~ voice.

 

“Yifan! Stop singing and do your cleaning! I need to get Sehunnie into the tub soon.”

 

Yifan continues singing before he gets to the rap part and starts rapping, soap bubbles and foam splatting everywhere when he tries to act like a rapper.

 

Appa scolds him for that of course but the foam ends up on Appa’s head and Sehunnie giggles at that. Hearing the giggles, Appa turns to Sehunnie before lifting him up and rubbing their noses together.

 

“Eavesdropping were you, Sehunnie?”

 

Sehunnie waves at Yifan when Appa carries him to the toilet and once Sehunnie has been stripped naked and in the bath, he turns up to Appa and says, “I like his singing, appa.”

 

Junmyeon smiles at him so widely, Sehun wonders if his face hurts.

 

**_+1 He must totally in love with Daddy (as much as I love Appa, maybe lesser than how much I love Appa. Appa is mine)_ **

 

“Appa is mine!” Sehun shouts.

 

Junmyeon startles out of his concentration, before running out of the room hearing his son’s tantrum. It was rare that his son has an outburst and since he was in his study then the only reason for this is probably Yifan. Junmyeon enters the playroom when he sees his son crying.

 

“Shush, Hunnie. Appa is here. Shush. Don’t cry. Tell appa what’s wrong.”

 

Sehun continues to cry, “Ap-pah ish mine!”

 

“Yes, I am, sweety. I’ll always be yours.” But when Sehun gets inconsolable, Junmyeon glares at Yifan, “What did you say to him?”

 

“I asked him if I could share Appa with him.”

 

Junmyeon blinks, “What?”

 

And then Junmyeon sees the small black box in Sehun’s hands.

 

“Did you just ask my son for my hand?”

 

“Well, Sehunnie is the post possessive son I’ve ever seen so of course I have to get his permission to marry you!”

  
  
Sehunnie doesn’t realize it then but years later after he finds the list he wrote about how his Baba should be like  and ~~after he had already kicked Yifan’s ass at basketball~~ he realizes that indeed Baba does love Appa as much as he does. But maybe less, he will always be Appa’s number 1 lover.


End file.
